Learn from Yesterday, Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow
by Bolinlover123
Summary: Sometimes Korra has a hard time seperating her thoughts and feelings of this life-and the people that come with it- from all the other lives shes edured. She feels expendible, not knowing who she really is. How is she to know if Aang's and Roku's thoughts and feelings and experiences, aren't truly her own? When you live a thousand lives, how do you learn to live in in the present?
1. Chapter 1- Flashback, or Payback?

Sometimes, Korra has a hard time separating her own memories and present life-and people that come with it-from all the other lives she's endured. Someone-or maybe herself- _another_ herself, that is- told her-no, not, _her_ her, yet still her, in past life her- that some friendships are so strong they can last life times. And she believes that- _she_, as in herself, as in _Korra._

Spirits, was she making any sense? It just makes her head spin when she thinks about it.

Do Tenzin and Pema and Katara, all still see Aang when they look at her? Does the world? She bets the world wishes that one of the greatest Avatars who ever lived was still here, living past 65, instead of having his soul stuck inside a hot-headed, impulsive, anything- but –calm- and -peaceful, anti-monk, Water Tribe girl.

She's been told _So. Many. Times._ how opposite she is of Aang, with so much disappointment in the looks turned her way, that she just wants to scream at them all, _"He's _dead! _That's the whole freaking reason I'm here, you idiots! I'm not Aang! I'm the new Avatar now! Deal with it!"_

But that would cause even more judgment toward the obviously amateur, half-baked, Chosen One.

_"Oh, dear Tenzin, how in the world did your saint of a father get his soul trapped_ _in that impulsive child? What a shame...the nerve of that girl..."_

She wishes she were normal, she really does. Sometimes even wishes she were a non-bender.

_"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"_

"Because I never wanted to be," Korra says, and she blinks, not knowing where that came from. She looks down at her feet, firmly planted on the floor. Confusion instantly starts settling in her stomach-why had she just felt as light as the air?

Yes, she puts on a tough exterior, but on the inside, a sad, overwhelmed, hopelessly insecure girl, hides inside behind walls of dirt, deep down in the depths of the sea, suffocated by the heat, as invisible as the wind.

Volcanoes and lightning scare her and she didn't know why until recently. She's never seen a volcano in real life, just in drawings. She can't Lightningbend, and, frankly, doesn't want to. The electricity that traumatizes her is a part of Aang's Spirit, trying to prevent the same fate unto her.

One night, as she was undressing to take a shower, something on her back in the reflection of the mirror caught her eye. Her face nearly contorted into a piercing scream of horror as she saw the huge, red, scaring gash in the middle of her back. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling. Frantically, she bent her arms behind her back to touch the horrid wound, and her hands came out- _clean._

No blood, nothing smeared on her hands. Nothing.

"W-what?" she gasped.

It was as if the wound was so old, it was just a _scar_…

And yet,somehow, she knew exactly how she had gotten it.

In the Avatar State.

Closing her eyes tight, trying to will the feeling away, she opened them again. This time, twisting her back around, craning her neck to see her back in the mirror...and it was _gone_. Her back was tan, and smooth and not at all gruesome.

She gave a gasping in take of breath. Tears began falling from her eyes in grief for her past life.

"Aang...who did this to you?" she murmured. "Why were you in the Avatar State?"

_Lightningbending._

_Azula._

_If the you are killed in the Avatar State, the Cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist._

With a jolt, she felt her body snap and spaz uncontrollably. She saw it all happen before her eyes- she _felt_ it with everything she was- no, everything they were.

Because, at the moment_, she was Aang._

And she had died.

"NO!" she yelled, bringing her back to the present; her breathing deep, fingernails gripping the sink.

"Aang, stop it! _Please_..." her own face now, staring back at her in the mirror, was tear-stained and blotchy with sweat, "_Why_ do these visions keep happening?" she said between clenched teeth, "You are Korra," she told her mirror image, her naked form shivering in the damp bathroom, "You...are... KORRA!" and she watched wearily as a crack formed in the wall, slowing edging its way like a spider-rat web, to the mirror, shattering her reflection into a thousand pieces. And she could swear, in each little piece, she could see a different face, a thousand of them, all different, yet all still her own.

And she crumpled to the floor, and began to weep.

…

_Lightningbending_.

And yet...what if she could use it so redirect it, saving a life? She couldn't rely on Mako's lightning. She has to be prepared-yet, no...no...

The fear that the vision brought was too much. She would never learn it- _never._

And she can't admit that, because that would be like admitting she was afraid of Mako. And if Mako ever found out about her fear, she was sure he would stop bending it, just for her sake, and she could never asked that of him.

She's known all about Aang's adventures since the time she was five; they were drilled into her. She knows every detail about the 100-year war-or _almost_ every detail. Recently, she had a dream about Roku's death, but she can't bring herself to tell anyone, not even Tenzin. She felt she was choking to death: ash, dirt, lava, burying her alive. The last feeling she remembers having was being betrayed by someone she loved very much, and then feeling anger. So much _anger _because she knows this person caused so much _pain _and _suffering_ upon the world and it was her fault, her fault, _her fault_! She "_should have seen this war coming,"_ and for a moment, she _hated_ Firebenders. For a moment, she hated Mako for being a firebender, and Bolin for being half-Fire Nation. It was _their_ fault for wiping out her whole People, her whole Culture! They killed the Air Nomands! She HATED them, they-

No! It wasn't Mako or Bolin! It was their ancestors, hundreds of years ago! It was Sozin who betrayed her-Ruko, rather. She wasn't Aang or Ruko or Kyoshi; those were Aang's people, not hers, not hers….

Then why did she love Gyotzo so much? Why did she want to tell Tenzin how cute he was as a baby and how _gloriously, heartbreakingly, happy_ he -_she_- was when he bended air for the first time?

She can't tell him that; couldn't ever hurt him that way.

And she does hate fire, she really does. But she can't. Because it's a part of her in _this_ life. Fire means everything good to her in this life. It's her favorite element, and Mako, her guardian, her everything- he is fire.

She has to remember that.

She is _Korra._

But she's not.

It's so, so confusing.

She is _expendible; that _is what she is.

Sometimes, she thinks it's easier to be the Avatar, than it is to be Korra. At least she knows what the Avatar's purpose is, what people expect of One and the destiny that comes with it. She's been preached it her whole life.

_"Being the Avatar is more than just being the master of all four Elements; it is about bringing Peace and Balance to the world and the Spirit World. The bringer of Harmony and Wisdom. Without the Avatar, the world would become dark and chaotic- just like when Aang vanished for a hundred years. That was one of the darkest times in all of history."_

But she can't say the same for Korra. Because honestly, "Korra" is just a name in the multitude of names she has been given.

Sometimes, late at night, she goes into the bathroom, and just stares at herself. Just stares at her reflection that has had a thousand faces, and tries to see Aang staring back, to see any resemblance at all. But she doesn't and she wonders what in the world in wrong with her. Did Aang ever have these thoughts?

Because the truth is, that she isn't Korra. Not to the world anyway. She's just _The Avatar_-one Avatar in the billion more to come. She is _replaceable_, totally, utterly, replaceable. As replaceable and expendable as she felt when she lost her bending, staring down from the top of the hill, wondering if she should jump, just so she can be reborn and not mess up the next time. Wondering if the next time, when she is born into the Earth Kingdom-no, the next Avatar, it won't be her- if they would be better and not take forever to learn Airbending and not be a failure.

She wonders if the Avatar Spirit chooses a body under Predestination, because she was already in her mommy's tummy, almost ready to be born, and then Aang died, and she became the Avatar after. If Aang hadn't died, would she have not been chosen, and just have been born normal? The time span between the previous Avatar dying and the new one being born in only a day. Why did they so suddenly pick her?

Yes, she thinks, she was almost born normal, if only Aang had survived. Maybe the Spirits would have picked another, better, Water Tribe baby, maybe even from the North.

But it wasn't meant to be.

She wonders who she'll be next. But that doesn't matter, she decides. The people she loves won't be there, she won't remember them.

No, she is Korra. She will live this life to the fullest, because that is her destiny. She will do it for all the people who impact this life, for those she loves and holds dear. That is her identity, and this is her life. But that doesn't mean she can't learn from yesterday, and hope for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2- Identity Crises

"No…Sozin, don't! You don't have to do this!" Moaning, she opened her eyes, staring into the concerned black pools of Naga's, as a wet, cold, tongue tried to lick the troubles away.

"Oh, Naga," she muttered into her best friend's fur, "What am I gonna do? I starting to think you might start flying around my room, with wings and fire coming out of your mouth…please stay on the ground, I like you just the way you are,"

The Polar-bear dog gave a little yip and a moan, agreeing with this statement, and buried her face in her owner's lap.

Who was she trying to fool? Korra knew it was useless to try to sleep, what will all the visions and dreams she had been having recently, and the one in the bathroom last night, where Aang had showed her how he had gotten his scar, had proved to be a fear inducer so strong that she was scared to close her eyes, horror at the thought that she would wake up in one of her past lives' bodies, reliving another horrific event.

Spirits spare her, how she wished she had paid attention during her lessons on the history of the Avatar Cycle and her past, instead of bending water onto the front of her teacher's robes, making a very funny looking accident!

Was this a cruel way to literally learn about her past lives because she had been too immature to before? Oh, she would give anything to make these awful experiences stop!

She lay in her bed, weary-eyed and sore, having to go into the bathroom ever hour and pull her shirt up to look at her back to make sure the wound wasn't there. She hadn't felt it at first, hadn't rubbed any blood on her hands, but when she flashed into Aang's body, when they were _joined,_ she felt the most _excruciating_ pain in her life, and she knew she was _gone, done, destroyed_- there was no way she could have survived that. And yet, she had- no, Aang had! Ugh! Aang had, somehow, because miraculously, Katara had healed him. And she had never loved Katara more than when she was staring into her beautiful, watering, blue-

Ack! No, gross! What was wrong with her?!

"Spirits, Aang this isn't funny! I might just never be able to look at Katara again_, thanks so much!",_she retorted sarcastically, "You must be laughing so hard up there, huh, Mr. Monk!? The next time I see you… Oh, and Ruko, thank's by the way, for nearly suffocating me with the lovely feeling of ash! I'm _sorry_ you had to die in such a horrible way, I really am, but please, _I'm not you!_" She put her face in her hands, desperately whispering, "I don't understand what you all want from me. Please, stop!"

She had thought Aang had said she had "become one with her spiritual self" or whatever, as she stood, hopeless, helpless, bendingless, atop that tempting cliff. But apparently not! Because now, for weeks, it seemed like every time she closed her eyes, or worse, at random moments throughout the day, she would just see and feel these things that drew a deep connection to some part of her; deep, locked away in the back of her mind, and she would not be herself.

Who was she becoming? She didn't even know who "Korra" was supposed to be anymore!

Sighing, she decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep at six in the morning than when she was supposed to get up at seven for breakfast, and made her way downstairs.

Tenzin was trying to help her, but it just wasn't working! She just couldn't take it anymore! They were painful, they were frightening, they left her confused and dazed and they were taking a toll on her bending and sleeping. Her friends had even started to notice something wasn't right with her.

A week ago, she had called Bolin, "Sokka" and asked why in the name of Agni he was talking to a firebender when they were the enemy! And the worst was that she had earthbent at Mako, binding his hands and feet to a wall, threatening him if he didn't tell why he was here.

She never even met the Sokka , and was sure Bolin didn't know who he was! She could've hurt Mako, and, oh, they must think she was a freak!

She…she had asked…oh, Spirits she had asked "Bolin/Sokka" why he wasn't carrying his space sword and asked where Toph was! She had said that Mako, who she thought was some random, evil firebender, had kidnapped her.

"_Sokka? Who is Sokka?" Bolin asked, worry and confusion mixing together, "Korra, it's us, Bolin and Mako! I think you're confused…"_

"_What? Sokka, what are you talking about…?" She asked, "You're not making any sense! And what are you doing talking to a firebender?! Was he trying to kidnap you!?"_

" _Korra, look at me! It's us! Snap out of it!" The firebender pleaded. _

"_I didn't say you could talk!" she shoved Mako harder against the wall._

_Sokka stepped closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, " Korra…it's me, Bolin! And that's Mako who's the firebender!" Sokka said, his face stretched with worry, "…You're confused! I think you think your Aang. You might be relieving a memory of his or something. "_

" …_W-what? What are you….I "think" I'm Aang?! I am Aang! I _am_ Aang!" Korra said, "Who in the world are Mako and Bolin? Why would I ever be friends with a firebender and why would and an earthbender and firebender be related!? That's- that would never happen, Sokka! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war, with the Fire Nation as our number one enemy! Are you sick again, did you drink cactus juice again…? You're honestly starting to freak me out."_

_Sokka and the firebender looked at eachother, confusion and yet understanding showing on their faces._

_The firebender started, " Korra…."_

" _Who is this "Korra" person!? Hel-lo, I'm not a girl! I am Avatar Aang! I- ugghhh! You know what? Let's just go Sokka, I've never felt so confused in all my life! We'll go find Toph ourselves!"_

_Korra grabbed Bolin's hand, but just as Korra released her grip on the earth keeping Mako against the wall, Bolin was able to use his and release his brother._

" _W-what? Sokka, did you just….earthbend…?" Korra stuttered, flabbergasted._

"_I'm not Sokka, Korra. Sokka was a non-bender, who died years ago. " Bolin looked Korra in the eyes softly, trying to get through to her, "I'm your friend, Bolin, an earthbender. Come on, I know you can do it. Think about it, really hard. Is any of this making sense to you? I know you can snap out of this confusion!"_

" _Come on, Korra!" the firebender put his hands on her shoulders, gently, cautiously, " Please, you have to try! Look at us," he said softly, gesturing to himself and Bolin, "Look at us, and _see _us. The real us. Just-just close your eyes….and focus…and when you open them, everything will be normal again."_

_And she tried. _

_She closed them._

_Opened._

_Closed._

_Opened._

_Nothing changed._

_She wanted to believe them, oh, she wanted to._

_But she couldn't. Maybe she had hit her head on something, yeah that was it! She had gotten knocked out! There was a reasonable explanation for this!_

" _I'm sorry…" she murmured, " I want to believe you, honestly. But everything looks the same to me."_

"_But you believe me, right?" Bolin asked, because he knew she thought he was her friend- or rather, Aang's friend- Sokka._

"_Of course, Sokka-oh, err…Bolin, I mean…"_

_Both boys smiled._

"_That's a start." Mako said._

"_I'm still not so sure about you!" she sneered, " Why should I trust a_ firebender_?"_

"_Because I'm your boyfriend!"_

_Korra's mouth dropped to the ground. Mako was beet-red, realizing a second too soon what he had said._

_Bolin face-palmed himself, letting out a groan, "Spirits help us…Bro, you did NOT just say that….," He said disbelieving._

_Korra nearly burst out laughing, "You're my what!? But I'm NOT a girl! And even if I was, I would never date a firebender! You're both insane!"_

_Both brothers look at each other, "We need Master Tenzin," they said in unison._

"_Who's Master Tenzin?" Korra asked._

"_Bo, I know what you're gonna say. But, please, for the love of Agni, do not anwser that question!"_

_The other two just stared at him in confusion and Mako face-palmed._

_Spirits help them..._


	3. Chapter 3- Help

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a_ song_ someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

* * *

_Three days later_:

Tenzin had said it would get better- once she had snapped out of her flashback-trance upon seeing him, that is. Somehow, for whatever reason, he had snapped her out it and she had cried and cried as she explained everything. Her visions, how she had seen the scar on her back in the bathroom, all her flashbacks and the voices in her head of her past lives. It was getting harder and harder for her to understand who she was.

She feared she was going to forget "Korra" completely.

Tenzin had said meditation and time for reflection would help.

Yes, she had replayed bitterly, like she was so good with those things to begin with!

Nothing was helping and pretty soon, she was going to break down.

Korra felt as if she were going crazy, walking like a Spirit through her mind's eye that didn't even feel like her own; voices she didn't know whispering like leaves in her ears, calling to her, laughing with her, _Twinkle Toes_...

_Twinkle Toes...?_

She hated nail polish!

But that name...it meant something to her, she knew.

No, not her! Aang! To Aang...and-

"You really were a great teacher, Toph." her lips move and her voice speaks these words, but her heart does not know. Her mind does not understand.

Yet, all she knows is that there is so much sand everywhere, threatening to consume her; it clogs her nose, and clings to every pore on her skin. Sandbenders with beady eyes flash in her vision like poison and they send glares full of plotting and resentment in her direction, stealing the last piece of her home she has left.

They must pay.

"YOU MUZZELED APPA?!" she yells in her room, her rage vibrating off the walls, singeing her floor that comes away with dusty sand.

Blue light flickers in her eyes for just a moment, power attempting to take over, the glow dimming, and burning, dimming and burning...

Pain in her body, pain in her _heart_...

_"Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll do everything we can!" _The little liar of a Sandbender cries.

They will pay.

_"Just get out of here! Run!"_

That voice. She remembers that voice like a thump of a heartbeat, like an inseparable tie...

Friend. Love. Loyalty. Brother.

Sokka_._

She feels...she feels...

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_A__cross my memory_

"No!"she yells, "Tenzin, help! It's happening again!" she bangs on her door, blindly searching for the handle in her haze of blue-tinged vision.

"Breathe," she tells herself, "Remember what Tenzin tought you...J-just don't panic. You're Korra. You are _Korra_!"

"_It is our honor to serve you_, _Avatar Roku!"_

A ballroom's sea of people are all bowing to her, and this can't be, it can't be, _it can't be..._

She is just an average firebender, she can't possibly be the _Avatar!_

Then why is Sozin bowing to her, his face shocked and pale?

_"Please, this must be a mistake! I'm just Roku! I'm just a normal Firebender, not the Avatar!"_

_"All hale Avatar Roku!"_

_No..._

Why is Sozin glowering at her, as if he doesn't know her at all anymore? His face is all wrinkled and splotched with age, is robes declaring him as Firelord.

"_As a citizen of the Fire Nation I demand you_ _bow down to me!"_

But she can't bow, because she is so angry, so, so _angry and betrayed..._

_"I'm showing you mercy, Sozin. In honor of our past friendship. But I warn you, make one step out of line, and it will end in your _permanent defeat_."_

_You used to be my best friend,_ she thinks with pain leaking from her eyes.

"No, stop!" Korra yells again, louder this time. Her room is a disaster from her frantic Airbending, trying to put out an imaginary fire, "This isn't me! I am Korra! Tenzin, Tenzin, please, I need your help!"

Her face in her still shattered bedroom mirror is tear-stained and shiny with sweat, her eyes illuminated with a blue glow of energy.

"T-t-tenzin..." she whispers, "What's _happening_ to me? You said more meditation would help..."

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

"I'm sorry, Korra. I'm afraid my son isn't home at the moment." Her tears stifle. A voice cuts through the silence of her room, so kind and_ clear_, that she has no doubt that it is real, "But it's time I tell you what's happening and help."

She spins and gasps.

There in the flesh, sitting on her bed with his robes splayed about, he is. His tatoo glowing gold and his kind eyes shining with a sad and pitying wisdom, he appears to her.

"_Aang_," she whispers, running to him and falling into his arms.

She feels his stong arms wrap around to embrace her shaking form.

Yes, he is _real_. Not her imagination. She can feel him.

_Aang. Aang is here._

"Shhh...It's alright, Korra." he soothes, "Shhh...I'm here now, and I'm going to help you. You don't have to be afraid. You've come so far already and I'm so proud of you."

"You...you are?" Korra whispers, daring herself to meet his flickering gray eyes.

He nods, flashing a smile, "Extremely so. Now," he starts to stand and she moves of off him, wiping her eyes. He holds out his hand, "Are you ready to learn about our past lives and more about your Spiritual self? I guarantee it will be a fun journey."

She gives a little smile and instantly takes his hand.

Suddenly, they both start to glow with a blinding light, and Korra feels herself getting lighter and feels..._free..._

She closes eyes and lets her past life guide her, knowing she will soon understand, and trusting him with all of her heart.

* * *

To be continued! Let me know what you think. :)

Sorry if it was a little sad...

Note: song lyrics are, "_Once Upon a December_" from the Disney movie _Anastasia_


	4. Chapter 4-Just Be

_Hey! Sorry for the long delay! Let me know what you think! :)_

_This chapter might be a bit short._

_Actually very short...sorry._

* * *

Cosmic energy leaking light in every color imaginable flowed past them; she and Aang riding on spiritual Appa, letting the wind guide them down through time and fate.

_"Into what once was, and will be again and again." _Aang's words poured into her, and somehow, she _knew_ what he meant.

"Our past?" she asked, eyes flickering.

"Exactly." Aang smiled.

"Don't tell me I get to see you and Katara being _oogies_ with each other." she played, raising an eyebrow.

A light chuckle came from Aang's mouth, "Hey, I'll have you know, I was very romantic." he told her as he flicked Appa's raighs once more, "Did Katara tell you that's what Sokka used to call it? _'Oggies?_' " he laughed.

"Yeah! She always tells me stories!" She beamed from ear to ear.

"Well, don't get too excited, Korra. It's not all fun."

She nodded, "Where are we going first?"

"To where it all began, the very first Avatar."

"W-what?" she gasped.

"_Do not think; just be."_

_Just be._

Just then, the scenery changed; she was floating in ball of shimmering cosmic energy, feeling the flood of power run through her.

_I"m not alone, _she thinks, looking down at the world.

And she was everything and everyone...

She could feel every person and creature's heartbeat that lived and breathed, the blood running through their veins...

_"Everything is connected."_ she breathed.

Aang's voice spoke to her through her mind:

"To understand, we must go back to where it all began. Are you ready Avatar Korra? I cannot promise you this journey will be an enjoyabe or painless one."

Her eyes began to glow brighter. "_I'm ready."_

* * *

_Thanks everyone! Sorry is was so short! Please tell me what you think, and give me modivation to continue with this; my lack of insperation for this story is incraesing! :(_


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth

_Hey, guys! Trying to give this another go! :)_

* * *

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

_But how is a Cycle started? _

_How is a Legend born?_

_When Glory is Destined, how does it take form and blossom with its Fate upon the World?_

* * *

_There is no end._

_Just as there is no beginning._

_Everything is Connected._

_The greatest Illusion_

_is the Illusion of Separation._

_..._

_Our Avatar has much to learn yet._

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open took in the scene of..._nothing._

The vast whiteness filled a sense of peace into her like none she could ever describe, the shade nearly blinding her with the purity of the color that reminded her of the snow-filled landscapes of her home.

"You see, Korra. The Avatar was never 'born,' so to speak; it has always existed, even before the beginning of time. But It has not always used a human form." Aang's voice spoke to her inside her head like an echo.

"But..." Korra considered, "...if the Avatar is supposed to be the center of the Universe, why didn't it just stay in its original 'all powerful' form? Why does it need to be human?"

"Ahhh..." Aang smiled, voice laced with pride, "We are not as different as you think, young one. I recall asking a past life a very similar question in my childhood..."

Korra smiled, "You...you did?"

Aang grind, his gray eyes twinkling, "You were never alone, Korra. You just needed some time."

"Now," Aang pointed his finger forward, "tell me, what do you see?"

Korra squinted, tilting her to the side, brows furrowing in concentration.

"I still don't see anything! It's just..._white_! Nothing!"

"You think it is just nothing, Korra. But look harder; _feel _what is really there, Separate the Illusion, and seek the excess energy that is hiding the Truth..Only then can I further assist you..."

"How can I _feel_ what I can't see?!" Korra exclaimed, fisting her hands in frustration, "I don't understand, Aang! Can't you just tell me what-..._Aang?!_"

Her past life's name escaping her lips echoed and bounced, fading away in the air. She spun, and blinked, not finding the monk anywhere.

She gave a big sigh, feeling the ach of failure bloom up from her stomach.

"Guess I just have to find this 'truth' by myself..."she muttered.

She started trudging on, letting her gut instinct- or newly developing spiritual enlightenment- guide her forward.

_"I won't let you down, Aang. I promise."_

* * *

Hey, guys! Stay tuned to find out soon where this 'truth' will take Korra. This is going to be my last short chapter. The next ones fallowing will be long, and discriptive, and have different parts. :)


End file.
